gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Prologue/Transcript
This is a transcript page for the prologue narration of Tomorrow. It's still under construction. Translation To understand it, here is the explanation. *italic = what happens on the screen and sound *Bold and then : = The person who says it *Normal text : = What that person says Transcript The screen starts with a shot of germans civilians walking through the streets, smiling to their kids and laughing with each other. Suddenly the screen goes black. Kraft (softly): We ever thought that one man... The logos of DECA and Wartech engine flash on the screen after each other. On screen appears a shot of the Reichstag in sepia. Kraft (softly): ...could change a war? It goes to the main area of the Reichstag with ministers sitting around the table. The view is from above, seeing everyone avting differently. One is sorting papers, others are discussing and some are just sitting. Kraft (softly): But every dream comes to an end. A piece of footage is shown of hitler, yelling to the audience. The screen then is ste on fire and bruns a hole in the screen. Kraft: Then, daylight shows us the truth. The truth, which was hidden for all of us. The screen roughly flashes to an upward view, showing an advanced german soldier looking around, while a chopper flies above him. The screen flashes to a factory, putting pieces together of a big oval like object. The screen changes to a soldier walking through a tropical fortress. He's bleeding, but a close up of his face shows that he wants to finish the fight. The screen flashes back to the factory, with the object containing more pieces. Then it switches to a scene of D-Day, but there are more explosions and more people drop dead. The screen roughly goes black. A close-up of Kraft's face is shown. Kraft: What is real, what is fake? How could we know? Kraft, still focusing on his face but slowly turning around, walks on the street. He walks normal speed, but the other people walk very fast, that they're just flashes. Kraft: What can we do, where are we going? Kraft stops walking. The other people walk as fast as before. Kraft: But now I see what I couldn't see before. The screen switches to in-game footage of the player in first person climbing on a wall with a grenade exploding in front of him, creating a orange like explosion. It switches to the same first person view running through a jungle, while the bullets which fly around him have orange trails. It switches again to the person witnessing a helicopter crash, which trails are also orange. Now, the player sees another person, pulling a cloth of an object which is not shown due the scene is cut off. The screen goes black, slowly showing a face of another person. The player is still in first person. Unknown person: Today is not yesterday. Things have changed. Everyday, the world changes. The player looks to others guys, sitting on crates and chairs. Unknown person: But one thing keeps the same... And you know what it is. The players looks at a notebook in his hands. Unknown person: What matters, is that we can't save the lost. But we need to protect the people of the future. The player looks up to the guy again. Kraft: Tomorrow... We'll bring back tomorrow. The screen fades out and goes to a firefight in a city, which is in first person. It switches to the player turning around pulling a gun in a person's face who's strapped to a chair. It switches to night, were the player aggressively stabs a guard. It turns to the person, pulling up a mini gun, flashing to a few moments later firing it at enemies. It goes to a black screen. Kraft: This is our decision day... While saying that, it shows a few flashes of a firefight in a city, holding a pistol in one hand and the other off-screen. It slowly flashes from point to point and it ends with the player raising a cube like object in the air. The screen goes black. Narrator: Coming out on July 29. Category:Tomorrow